


Jetko Week: Day 2 Stubborn

by LyckyDycky



Series: JetKo Week [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Jetko Week, M/M, Overprotective Lover, Stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyckyDycky/pseuds/LyckyDycky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:Day 1 Instinct- It during the time he was waiting when he saw him<br/>:Day 2 stubborn- Jet and Zuko arguing over who will lead the raid<br/>:Day 3 Mask-After a fight of Zuko being a firebender, Jet first saw the Blue Spirit<br/>:Day 4 Alt. Universe- Where Jet was Zuko's best friend in the Fire Nation<br/>:Day 5 boundary- sleeping, no not that sleeping!<br/>:Day 6 trust- Zuko telling the truth<br/>:Day 7 memory- First Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jetko Week: Day 2 Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of JetKo week! <3

JetKo Week: Day 2 **Stubborn-** _Jet and Zuko arguing over who will lead the raid_

 

* * *

 

"Jet!" Zuko yelled at said person who was biting onto the piece of weed. "You're still hurt! You wrist won't be healed in 3 hours!"

Jet glared. He stood up from his chair. "My wrist is fine! I can fight with it."

"Even if it is 'fine' in your book, it isn't for me!" Zuko wanted to firebend to blow off the steam (no pun intended) Jet was making him make. "It'll get worse!"

Smellerbee and Longshot was behind the arguing couple drinking Mushi's aka Iroh's famous tea and nibbling on some rice cakes.

"Jet, i have to agree with Li," Smellerbee piped up. She finished her drink. "I don't want you to get any worse."

Long shot silently nodded. 

"But I'm the leader!" Jet argued. "The leader has to lead the raid!" 

"Jet..." the Firebender sighed. "Because you are the leader," _and my boyfriend_ "We want to protect you."

"The leader is suppos-" He was cut off by Zuko.

"Fine then! But then what if you get even more injured or maybe you die? What will we do?" Jet's eyes widened at the truth. Zuko paused. He spoke quietly, only loud enough for Jet to hear. "What would I do?" 

"I'm sorry..." Jet whispered. "Atleast just let me be there"

"'Kay," Zuko gave Jet a small kiss.

"Zuko! Geez!" Smellerbee faked a gag. "Get a room!" 


End file.
